This invention relates to a magazine device of an air nailer for storing several kinds of coil nails having different lengths in a single magazine so that the nails can be used by use of the single magazine.
The coil nail is produced by connecting one by one a large number of nails in the belt form with a predetermined gap between them by thin wires or synthetic resin plates and then winding helically the group of nails with a predetermined winding diameter.
A magazine device, which is means for using several kinds of nails having different lengths by use of a single magazine, is known from Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 51810/1982, for example. In this prior art device, an adjust plate is fitted to a support shaft projecting from the bottom surface of a magazine case in such a manner that the plate can slide up and down, and the winding diameter portion or bobbin of the coil nail is fitted to the support shaft so that the tips of the nails are supported by the support shaft. A plurality of protuberances are formed around the periphery of the adjust plate and fit holes to mate with these protuberances are locally defined around the inner circumferential wall of the magazine case of the magazine device. Several protuberance-receiving stages having different heights are disposed in the fit holes. According to this construction, the gap between the adjust plate and the cover of the magazine case can be made maximal when the protuberance of the adjust plate is engaged with the lowest receiving stage among the protuberance receiving stages, so that the coil nail of the longest nail can be stored. Similarly, the coil nail of the shortest nail can be stored by engaging the protuberance with the highest protuberance-receiving stage. As described above, when the adjust plate of the magazine case equipped with such an adjust plate is moved up and down, the optimal space for storing the nail can be defined and the coil nail can be stably stored while keeping its shape.
In order to adjust the height of the adjust plate, however, the operator of the device must manually carry out the following two kinds of works. First, he must pull up or push down the adjust plate to a desired height in the axial direction. Second, he must rotate the protuberance so as to engage it with the protuberance-receiving stage. After this engagement is established, he must also confirm the lock. For, if the lock is not sufficient, the protuberance is likely to disengage from the receiving stage during use of the air nailer when any external force acts upon the magazine case. If the state of engagement between the protuberance and the receiving stage is arbitrarily moved from the set position as described above, the spiral form of the coil nail inside the magazine case undergoes deformation so that the feed of nails is impeded.